halofandomcom-20200222-history
Chiron TL-34
2-16 players Chiron TL-34 is a multiplayer map Halo: Combat Evolved. Layout It is part of the Chiron Test Station, which is a training ground for troops. Chiron TL-34 was designed to train those who were in close combat within Covenant ships, which feature narrow spaces, hence the enclosed hallways of that particular area of the training station. In addition to the narrow hallways of Chiron TL-34, the area also features a large number of teleporters, which became known as "warper's" to the troops who trained in Chiron TL-34; namely the Spartans, who used Chiron as a training facility often. The teleporters were put there for strategic purposes, to give the Spartans the feeling of walking into a room blind to what was coming. This taught the Spartans to work as a team and think on the go. Chiron was designed so that a strategy that applied to one room would not apply to another, to keep the Spartans' minds working and alert. This knowledge seemed to come in handy on multiple occasions, especially on raids into Covenant ships. Summary Chiron TL-34 features the largest number of teleporters in all of the Halo trilogy multiplayer levels, with around 14 two-way teleporters on the map. Each teleporter sits at the end of a red hallway, while each red hallway connects to a larger room, some of which being split into hallways by walls in the center of the room. There are many places to hide and take cover in Chiron, so anybody passing through a room should keep alert. There are also a number of "blind" corners, allowing you to pop out on your enemy and catch them by surprise. The standard-issue UNSC Shotgun and Flamethrower are quite effective on a number on enemy troops within the tight confines of this level. This level is also ideal for campers (people who stay in the same spot and wait for people to come to them to be killed), because of the numerous teleporters. A camper can simply pick any teleporter, stand in front of it, and wait for the prey to come through. Generally, they won't see what's coming and will be killed by the camper, before they even notice them. Setting the game type to heavy weapons also results in an interesting battle with large explosions in confined spaces. Chiron TL-34 tends to be a deadly "cramped" level. Strategies *The M19 SSM Rocket Launcher that is located in the bottom-central room (in the hallway leading from the north teleporter) can be picked by reds, who then go to the nearby blue base, giving them the chance to shoot once, and then they can run away by the warper on the left. From the room you come in, you can pick the warper on your left again, causing you to come on the place where you picked up your Rocket Launcher.You can keep on using this strategy, and never run out of ammo because you pass through the Rocket Launcher spot every minute. *In the same room above, there is an extremely nasty camping spot that does not rely on skill or ammo. However, you will be untouchable. First, go through the teleporter leading to the rocket. However, on the other side, do not continue forward. Instead, you should backtrack. You will discover that you can do so until you hit the "wall", which is the teleporter. However, you will not teleport. When people come through, then you can simply melee them and receive free assassinations. The best (and most efficient) mode to do this is on Juggernaut, because they will then come for you. Even if they recognize the threat, the only real counter is to spam Grenades on the floor below towards you *It is possible to set a sort of trap using plasma grenades. Position a dead player at the entrance to a teleporter, throw a plasma grenade at it so it sticks and run through. If done correctly the grenade will not go off until a player enters the room. If an opponent or ally goes into the room the grenade starts its countdown from where it left. This can be particularly deadly when used in a small room. *Another strategy is to enter the teleporter that leads to an alcove that is only reachable through the teleporter or grenade jumping. As you exit the teleporter, backpedal, and you can hide inside the teleporter, thus, you can sneak-attack any enemy that comes through, they will never know where it came from. This works great with a shotgun. The way to counter this is to equip plasma grenades and throw them as you walk backwards through the teleporter. Or on occasion throw a frag grenade from the ground below, killing him without exposing yourself. *When in Shotgun-only matches, you can hide in a frequently visited nook in a room, and jump out when enemies run by, then relocate to a new position. *There is a room with two pillars that nearly touch each other vertically. You could throw a grenade through there if you are good. This tactic can be used to defeat better armed opponents. *Please note that those new to the map may be inclined to run around aimlessly, especially when Motion Trackers have been removed. Use this to your advantage by hiding in frequently-visited spots. *This is a good map to practice close quarters no scope sniping. The weapons set must be adjusted accordingly. Weapon Placement in Chiron TL-34 Every weapon in Chiron TL-34 was placed strategically. Every overshield, every magazine of ammo, was cautiously chosen by UNSC officers to teach proficiency with certain weapons. Stolen Covenant weapons were placed within the facility as well, allowing any soldiers that train within it's confines to gain skills with Covenant weaponry. Weapon placement for Chiron TL-34 can be described in a multitude of ways, as the placement of each room in relation to one another is not exactly known. However, using this image, the placement of weapons is as follows: *M6D Pistol: 2 in the bottom-right room *Covenant Plasma Pistol: 4 in the mid-left central room (each quadrant of the room has a Plasma Pistol) *MA5B Assault Rifle: 1 in the bottom-central room *Plasma Rifle - Once again, we’ll assume you’re playing as a blue. Back up against the flag, and head to your right, up the ramp. Go through the teleporter to your immediate right. Walk forward into the curve, and the plasma rifle will be in front of you. *M90 Shotgun - Located on the platform above Red Team *M19 SSM Rocket Launcher – First, let’s assume that you’re playing on the red team and you’ve just spawned with the flag in front of you and the wall behind you. Turn to your left and go through the teleporter. Continue going forward after entering the teleporter, and enter the teleporter on the other side. Then, turn right and go up the ramp. Turn right at the pillar, enter the teleporter, and the next room should boast three other teleporters. Continue heading to the left, ignoring the other teleporters until you reach the teleporter at the very left. Enter, and the rocket should lie just in font. Blue Team: First, to be certain that you have the correct orientation, back up against the flag. Then, go around the pillar and enter the teleporter in front. Now, you are in the same room with three other teleporters. Go around the pillar and head towards the very left. The rocket will lie in front of you. *M9 DE-HP Fragmentation Grenades – As a Blue, go through the teleporter mentioned in the walkthrough to the rocket. Climb up the ramp, and rather than going through the teleporter, head to you left. Next to the pillar will be four frags. *Plasma Grenades - First, to be certain that you have the correct orientation, back up against the flag. Then, go around the pillar and enter the teleporter in front. Now, you are in the same room with three other teleporters. Go around the pillar and the stickies will be directly ahead of you. In case you have lost health, there are two health packs on either side of the plasma grenades. *Flamethrower - Now, let’s have the assumption that you are a member of the blue team. Back up against the flag, and head to your right, up the ramp. Go through the teleporter to your immediate right. Walk forward, then left, and through the teleporter. The Flamethrower should be located right in front of you. *Overshield/Active Camouflage – As a Red, make sure your orientation is identical to the one in the walkthrough to the rocket. Go through the rocket on your right. In the other room, head towards the nearest teleporter, but do ‘’not’’ go through it. Instead, turn around, jump through the gap, and the upgrade will be on your right. Trivia Glitches *There is a secret room can be accessed by going to where the Overshield is, and using the rocket launcher to launch yourself to a mini room/ledge, right above. This room works as an effective sniper spot. Miscellaneous *Many fans say this is the most confusing multiplayer level in Halo: CE. *''TL-34'' may be a reference to the number 7. 3+4=7 *In Greek mythology Chiron trained Hercules, similar to the fact that this level is a Spartan training area. *Chiron TL-34 is used in Red vs Blue Season 3 as a base with teleporters to other places. e.g. Battle Creek *Simmons and Caboose from Red vs. Blue nicknamed the map, "The janitor's closet" *The Halo PC description lists this map as "Spartan Clone Training Complex", possibly providing a canon explanation for multiple Spartans in Multiplayer, though this is unlikely. *It's believed that the room with the teleporter leading to the doorway with red walls and yellow black stripes without a portal is believed to be the entrance to the training area(the level itself) which is deactivated once the session has begun. Although, the activation and deactivation of the entrance/exit teleporter is never actually seen, it is the most plausible reason why the marked portal-less doorway exists. Related Pages *Chiron Test Station Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels Category:UNSC Category:Places